


The Green Card

by existentialspook



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialspook/pseuds/existentialspook
Summary: Headcanon: Green has a card with "That's an order" written on it. If he shows it to you after asking you to do something, you're required to do it as long as it won't lead to someone getting hurt. He often uses it in situations that he knows will benefit another Link personally if he knows that they wouldn't otherwise do so, such as telling Vio to nap the whole day after staying up late reading. Blue and Shadow jokingly call it the "The Green Card". 
Headcanon belongs to 105ttt on Tumblr, they let me write it out :) Go check out their blog!





	The Green Card

**Author's Note:**

> Check out 105ttt on Tumblr, this is their headcanon!

"Vio? Vio?"

"...Vioooooooooooooooooo~"

"..."

"Aww.." Red pouted, taking his hands off of the sleeping boy's shoulders after shaking him around. Vio was slumped over, with his arms spread across on the counter at awkward angles, his face pressed against the countertop, and a book resting next to his head. "Looks like he's not budging yet."

Green sighed. "I told him not to stay up all night reading again, for Din's sake. Shadow...you didn't you happen to keep him up talking, did you?"

"Wasn't me," Shadow called out from another room. "The nerd was too caught up in his book. Wouldn't let me get anywhere near him. I did happen to see him fall asleep about an hour ago though."

"Ugh, and we were all supposed to go to the market today," Blue grumbled, folding his arms.

The culprit finally began to stir; catching everybody's attention, he slowly stretched out his arms, and sat up, lazily and reluctantly opening blue eyes. "Hmm? Oh hey, guys."

"You stayed up all night, idiot!" Blue rebuked. "Didn't you know where we planned to go today?"

"Right..." Yawn.

"Blue, that's no way to greet someone in the morning!" Red scolded.

Green chuckled. "Don't pay any attention to Mr. Grump over there. We can just go to the market tomorrow. Go to bed, sleep in a little. You're always working pretty hard anyways."

"I'll be fine." Vio slurred his tired words. "Have to finish...finish...."

He was clearly about to fall back asleep.

"It's that good, huh?" Shadow said, walking in to join them. "Looked like you only had a chapter left."

"Vio." Green's normal voice took on a slightly stricter tone- his 'motherly instinct', as Blue and Shadow often liked to tease. "You need some sleep, or else you're going to be a wreck today. Go to bed."

"Green-"

Green turned around and left the room, presumably to grab something, and returned in a moment with a small card in his hand.

"Goddesses, are you going to pull that thing out again? The Green Card?" Blue rolled his eyes.

The bearer of the card flashed it in front of Vio's face. "Vio, get some sleep. That's an order."

Vio only sighed in reply.

"You know the rules." Green smiled. "Come on. It's not going to kill you to finish it later. I promise you'll feel better after you've gotten some sleep."

"Fine." Reluctantly he stood up and shuffled towards his room, taking the novel with him.

"Did we make him mad?" Red worried out loud.

"Nah, he's fine. Let him be. We'll go to the market tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm a bit slow to update, but I only have so much material to upload right now, so I'm trying to space it out every 10 days or so. I really need to get to work on writing more. 
> 
> Check out my Wattpad (Geerard_BlackParade) and Fanfiction.net (ShadowLink5) for some older (and a bit of newer) stuff! It says what I've written for on my profile. :)


End file.
